1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pumps, more particularly, to pumps that draw their power from the environment, and even more particularly, to bilge pumps that are employed to remove bilge water from water going vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,295 relates to an apparatus for removing water out of a boat that includes a swingable member actuated by a rolling or pitching motion of the boat, and a water discharging pump actuated by the swingable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,671 relates to a gravity actuated pump for a boat that includes a housing, at the base of which there is a pressure chamber having an entrance flutter valve, a flexible bellow, and an output ball and seat valve. A pressure head is connected to the bellow, the pressure head being constrained for reciprocal motion by a vertical guide within the housing, and being universally pivotally connected to a heavy weight, the weight, in turn, being universally pivotally connected to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,761 relates to a bilge pump for a vessel having a casing and a piston reciprocal therein adapted to be mounted for oscillating motion caused by the vessel, the casing having a single median inlet port for passing liquids only into the casing, and outlet ports at opposite ends of the casing for passing liquids only out of the casing and into conduits that communicate with the exterior of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,499 relates to a pump which, when installed in a boat, is operated by the incessant intermittent pull of the boat on the mooring line to pump out any water that may be at the bottom of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,305 relates to a bailing pump for boats that includes a vertically upward projecting leaf spring having a weighted pendulum at the top thereof, the rocking of which actuates a bellows, the bellows connecting via a conduit to a T-shaped coupling member, one branch of the T-shaped connection leading to a one way intake port, and the other branch of the T-shaped connection leading to a discharge conduit.